On the First Page of our Story
by TurquoiseWolfTreasury
Summary: Cat and Robbie have been best friend and have even been IN LOVE since forever. I bet everyone wonders how Robbie and Cat first met. Find out in THIS story!


_**We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts; I'm standing there, on the balcony in summer air.**_

"I don't wanna go there, mommy!" the 4-year-old Caterina "Cat" Monique Valentine whined nervously to her beautiful and relatively young mother, Lilly Valentine, who had slightly dark blond hair and brown eyes. This little sweet but naive girl with shoulder-length brown hair was about to start her first day of kindergarten, and let's just say... she was 'a little bit' nervous. Her mom, Lilly, looked at her small daughter, clinging tightly onto her arm. Lilly had a slightly stressed look clouded in her eyes. "Cat, I know you're afraid. Let's just _try_, now, alright?" Cat was only 3, but she looked down and nodded her small head, slowly. Lilly smiled proudly and took a couple of steps forward, her much shorter daughter following. The door to the kindergarten was wooden and red. As soon as Lilly twisted the knob and swung the door open, there was a room painted an off-white colour and many other children were colouring, drawing, painting, crafting, reading, running around and playing with dolls or toys. Cat's eyes started to brighten a little more, looking around at everything she could do.

About 30 seconds later, Cat very slowly walked while wavering a little, with her small, cute hands behind her back and she then spotted a table with a few blank sheets of paper and crayons. She took out her purple toy giraffe, Mr. Purple (very obvious name) and sat down at a small, weak, old chair which was only about 12 inches high (to the seat) and started to scrawl down a messy, but very cute-looking kitten on her paper. Meanwhile, Lilly, was chatting it up with the owner of the childcare, Lorraine, who was 46 and had deep blue eyes and scruffy but long , deep reddish-brown hair. After doing that for about twenty minutes, Lilly stepped out the door to finally go to work. Cat turned around and saw this, and started to reach out one hand towards the door and start crying loudly and sadly. "_Mommy! Moooooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyy_!" She howled out loud. This gave Lorraine a headache, but it would break her heart to hear children cry. "Alright, Cat! Calm down, sweetheart!" She said loudly, but gently. Cat continued to cry and began rolling around on the floor, pretty much throwing a tantrum. A boy with small, square glasses and curly brown hair just around Cat's age spotted this and decided to toddle over. He kinda started to 'smack' Cat on the sides. "_Don't yell! Stop! Stop!_" He squealed. She stopped crying and yelling, and took a deep breath in, sniffing a little bit. Well..., when she saw the other boy. Cat's eyes widened as she stared up at this boy, and _he _did the same. "Wow! Thank you, Robert!" Lorraine smiled. "You... are Robert?" Cat said, climbing up off the ground, still sobbing a little in between words. "Yeah, it's Robbie. Who are you?" Asked... Robbie! "Cat." Said Cat shyly, but smiling. These two were both only four, but they both started to feel... sort of... different. Cat very suddenly started to feel happier.

Later, at lunch, Cat was sitting alone, only with Mr. Purple, at the balcony of the childcare centre. She was wearing her cute, puffy, red parker, swinging her legs pulled into thin, white stockings and looking down as she munched with her mouth open on her tuna sandwich her mother had made her that morning. Robbie soon came upstairs to talk to Cat again. "Hello. What is wrong?" Robbie asked Cat politely. "Nothing. Go away." Cat snapped, a little depressed. "No! I want you to play pirates with me!" Robbie snapped back. Cat just decided to tell him."Well, sure." She tried to smile.

"Why are you sad?"

Cat then put her sandwich down and lay on her stomach with her head over her hands. "I miss my mom." She suddenly began to burst into tears and sobbed. Robbie stared at Cat with a sorry expression.

"Hey! Don't cry! You wanna come play with me?"

"Okay!"

Ten minutes later, Cat and Robbie were playing with puppets. Robbie was playing with one that was a boy in jeans and a hoodie with large and messy hair. "Knock, knock!" Robbie squeaked to Cat playfully with the puppet. "Who's there?" Cat asked, with a white cat puppet wearing a pale pink collar. "Arch!"

"Arch-who?"

"Do you want a tissue?"

Cat began to shriek with laughter at Robbie's lame, but cute joke. Cat had actually never heard this one before!

When it was home time and Robbie and Cat's mothers came to pick them up, "Cat, sweetie! Time to go home!" Called out Lilly. "Yeah! Let's go, Robert!" Robbie's mom, Veronica, snapped. "No! I wanna say goodbye to someone first!" Cat spat and turned around to Robbie. Robbie's face brightened up and so did Cat's. About 2 seconds later, the two pulled each other into a friendly hug.


End file.
